


volcanic bloom

by venusghost (bakunonist)



Series: one plus two [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Subby Puppy Kim Yohan, Dirty Talk, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Dom Kim Wooseok, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Power Play, Seungyoun Calls Wooseok Doll, Sex Toys, Sub Kim Yohan, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooseok Gets Fingered And Fucked At The Same Time, Wooseok Rides Yohan As He Fingers Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunonist/pseuds/venusghost
Summary: “I’d even bet that Seungyounie’s thinking about you right now, Yohan-ah. At dinner with the other boys, thinking about how good you look when you get all dumb and slutty like this, like all you care about is having someone use your cock like a toy. It’s such a fucking shame, isn’t it? That your cock is this big and you’re too useless to fuck anyone with it.”





	volcanic bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is **pwp**. 100% porn. thus, you can read this as a **standalone** if your heart so desires, but if you want to know the wonderful story of how yocat was established, please read parts one and two!
> 
> **tw:** let’s just say…… that i stopped holding back with the kinks. heavy humiliation and degradation, cock stepping and slapping, pet play, exhibitionism, and voyeurism.
> 
> **fwi:** dom btm wooseok, sub vers (puppy) yohan, and dom top seungyoun. mwah i love u guys!

“Is that the best you can do, pup?”

Wooseok tugs harshly on the leash attached to Yohan’s collar, scoffing when he hears Yohan gag around his cock, throat spasming at the sudden pull. Gazing down, Wooseok can see that there’s drool dripping past the corners of Yohan’s mouth, his big teary eyes looking up almost apologetically to where Wooseok is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yohan’s kneeling on the ground, sitting on his own ankles, thighs spread apart by Wooseok’s feet. A pathetic, wet whimper escapes Yohan’s mouth as he swallows around Wooseok’s cock, trying not to gag again. Wooseok finds it adorable, how hard Yohan always tries to please him.

“_Gah, ngh, why—_” Yohan gasps when Wooseok fists a hand in his hair, forcing him off his cock. Yohan’s tongue sticks out, a messy line of spit connecting to Wooseok’s cock. There’s a look in his eyes that tells Wooseok that he never wants to stop. His forehead is sweaty, bangs sticking to his skin and he looks so gone, so focused on getting Wooseok off. _ Cute. _

Instead of answering, Wooseok only pushes two fingers into Yohan’s mouth, pushing in until the knuckles. Yohan sucks on the fingers eagerly, although his lips pout slightly, whining whenever Wooseok purposely pushes them in too deep with the sole intention to make Yohan gag. 

“You’re pathetic,” Wooseok says simply, pressing his socked toe into Yohan’s inner thigh. He hopes it leaves a bruise. “If you can’t handle my fingers, how can you handle my cock, hm?”

“Sorry,” Yohan mumbles around Wooseok’s fingers, “ ‘m _ sorry_.”

Wooseok uses those two fingers to hold Yohan’s mouth open, pressing down on his tongue as the boy tries desperately to keep his head up. When he slips his fingers out, Wooseok smiles to see that Yohan is still keeping his tongue out, looking so messy and adorable as leaves himself so pliant for whatever Wooseok wants to do to him.

“Hm,” Wooseok hums, getting drunk off of Yohan’s obedience, drunk off the heady atmosphere. He hooks both wet fingers around Yohan’s collar and leans down—only to let a glob of spit fall into Yohan’s mouth. It collects on Yohan’s tongue, but the boy just sits there and _ takes _ whatever Wooseok gives him, looking up at the older boy, eyes lidded and glassy. Wooseok thinks Yohan might start crying soon, and he really, really hopes that he does. He stares at Yohan for a little longer before he decides to fuck his mouth again, guiding Yohan’s mouth to his cock on a whim.

Wooseok wipes his fingers, still slick with saliva, all over Yohan’s cheeks. _ Pretty, _ he thinks, feeling a little dizzy. Yohan’s taking his cock as best he can, but he’s so much needier this time. Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been at this for longer than ever, or how Wooseok is pulling directly at his leather collar this time, the leash abandoned somewhere on the floor. Yohan can’t help but try and secretly rub his cock against Wooseok’s leg for friction.

And when Wooseok notices—

He brings his foot down to step on Yohan’s cock, pressing down lightly, but still hard enough for Yohan to cry out. The boy tries to pull away, but Wooseok only keeps him down on his cock by tugging on the collar. He doesn’t feel Yohan use his safe signal—no pinches at his thighs or anything—so he continues to grind his heel into Yohan’s cock, almost laughing at how hard the younger boy is.

“My dumb little puppy can’t help himself, hm?” Wooseok asks, brushing the younger’s bangs off his forehead, his touch so gentle compared to how he toes Yohan’s cock. “Doesn’t know how to use this stupid thing—” Wooseok steps down especially hard to emphasize his point, and Yohan can only gasp messily around Wooseok’s cock. “You can’t even fuck me with it without my help, right, pup?”

Yohan nods, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. Wooseok smiles.

Pulling out just slightly, just enough that he can see how the head of his cock rests so nicely on Yohan’s tongue, Wooseok rubs kindly at Yohan’s cheek, delicately touching the skin right above his left cheekbone to catch some falling tears. Yohan has always been pretty to Wooseok, but Wooseok doesn’t think there’s any side of Yohan that’s prettier than this—when he’s crying so desperately, drooling so messily around his cock, and falling apart so beautifully, so easily.

It’s at this moment, this exact moment where Wooseok is about to spill white all over Yohan’s tongue that the bedroom door bursts open, clacking violently and carelessly as they both hear a loud voice ask, “Yo, Wooseok, are you sure you and Yohan don’t wanna come to dinner with the rest of us—”

Wooseok doesn’t exactly know what compels him to do what he does next . . . he doesn’t really know what goes through his mind when he stares right into Seungyoun’s eyes at that moment, when he fists a hand in Yohan’s hair to separate their bodies completely. Wooseok doesn’t know why he does this, but he _ acts on impulse _ and spills all over Yohan’s face, getting his eyelids, cheeks, and lips all messy and sticky with white, looking right at Seungyoun as he pumps his cock up and down.

And Seungyoun—_god, _Seungyoun just stares, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, mouth parted just slightly, tongue peeking out at the sight. God, he just stands there by the open door, gaping like all hell.

The thing that gets Wooseok is that Seungyoun grows _ hard_.

Moaning and gasping breathlessly as he releases all over Yohan’s face, Wooseok throws his body backward, finally breaking eye contact with Seungyoun as his eyes roll back. He doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life before, doesn’t think he’s ever lost his mind this much, doesn’t think he’s ever acted on an impulse like _ this_. His chest heaves, panting.

Wooseok glances down to look at Yohan, and fuck—_fuck_, if Wooseok thought that he was dizzy with pleasure, than Yohan’s absolutely gone. Wooseok has never seen him like this, never seen his entire body blush pink like this, never seen his face so flushed with desire and humiliation as he sits quietly at his feet, so pretty and desperate.

However, Seungyoun is still in the room, Seungyoun is still in the room and the door is open_. _

Wooseok doesn’t know what to do from here, doesn’t know what he should do in this completely uncharted, one-hundred percent unexpected territory, so he just keeps looking at Yohan, trying to make sure that whatever they do now is something that Yohan is comfortable with, that Yohan wants it.

But all those thoughts and worries are expelled when he hears Yohan breathe out, his voice so small and so _ needy, _ “Please, hyung?”

Wooseok thinks he must have blacked out for a few seconds after, because the next thing he knows, he’s telling Seungyoun, “Shut the door for god’s sake,” and when Seungyoun goes to leave, he finds himself saying, “No—_stay_, if you want.” (He gives Seungyoun an easy out, even though anyone with eyes can tell that he’ll never take it.)

Seungyoun follows Wooseok’s orders silently, breathing heavily.

Wooseok’s heart rate is rapidly rising, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so high before. And this time, he’s _ certain _ he blacks out again, because now Yohan sitting with him on the bed, back to Wooseok’s chest, thighs splayed over Wooseok’s legs so that his cock, big and leaking, is easy for Seungyoun to see. Best of all, Yohan is forced to face where Seungyoun is slumped against the door, noticeably hard through his sweatpants.

“Hyung,” Yohan whines, trying to hide his face in Wooseok’s shoulders, all wet and messy as he mouths at the older boy’s collarbone. “I’m embarrassed.”

“C’mon, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok rasps, just loud enough for Seungyoun to hear. He places a hand on Yohan’s stomach, ignoring the boy’s pathetic cock, heavy and twitching by his thigh, precum leaking out messily. Wooseok teasingly swirls his fingers from Yohan’s abs all the way up to his nipples, circling the hard buds as Yohan writhes helplessly. From the back, Wooseok tugs on his hair, forcing Yohan to look at Seungyoun, not letting him hide any longer. As he pinches Yohan’s nipples, toying with them between his fingertips, he demands, “Look at how hard you’re making your hyung. Do you think he expected this? Expected to see how _ obedient _ and _ needy _ you are? Expected to see what a dumb puppy you are for me, huh?”

A moan catches in Yohan’s throat as he stutters, “H-hyung, I, I’m—”

Wooseok takes the hand that was playing with Yohan’s nipples to slap harshly at his cock. They’ve come a long way from hesitant and delicate touches. Wooseok doesn’t hold back anymore, and Yohan wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Not until you ask your Seungyoun-hyung if you look pretty, okay?” Wooseok orders. “You’ll get to come only then.”

Yohan turns back around to look at Wooseok, puppy eyes filled with tears begging not to. “That, _ hyung_, that’s so humiliating,” he whispers. His lips are so puffy, so slick and filthy and plush that Wooseok can’t resist kissing him softly, lightly licking his bottom lip as he pulls back.

Then Wooseok forces Yohan to look directly at Seungyoun again, starting to suck wetly at the shell of the boy’s ear before he orders again, “Repeat after me, Yohan-ah, _Do you think I look pretty, Seungyoun-hyung?_”

Seungyoun’s eyes finally zone in on the collar around Yohan’s neck, finding the leash that’s pooled down onto the ground right by the bed. Wooseok finds some satisfaction in that—in Seungyoun’s obvious shock, in Seungyoun’s obvious arousal when he spots the small heart at the center of the leather collar, pressing up right against the boy’s Adam’s apple.

After a few seconds of Yohan’s whining, Wooseok finally decides to take no mercy on him. He wraps a rough hand around Yohan’s cock, loosely rubbing his thumb at the spot right below the head before he dips his nail into Yohan’s slit, but only for a moment. Yohan completely falls apart at that, letting whatever pride he had left dissipate into the medium, letting himself bask in the humiliation in full. In a small, timid voice, he asks, “S-Seungyoun—_ngh_, Seungyoun-hyung, do, do you think I look pretty?”

Wooseok makes sure that Yohan doesn’t take his eyes off of Seungyoun. He doesn’t have to do the same for Seungyoun, because all Seungyoun can do is look at Yohan, look at how obedient and pliant the youngest boy is for the two of them.

Seungyoun stumbles over his words a bit, overwhelmed. But he eventually breathes out, “Yeah, I do.” He brings a hand down to palm at his own cock through his pants, and Wooseok doesn’t know how Seungyoun’s lasted that long without touching himself even a little. “Yeah, Yohan-ah, you look really pretty like that. It makes me wanna ruin you.”

_ Fuck. _

Wooseok lets Yohan fuck into his hand, hips bucking wildly. He doesn’t even have to do a thing for Yohan to come all over himself, coming apart so easily, so nicely in Wooseok’s hands. He thinks that Seungyoun comes too, from the low groan he hears in that direction. _ God _, Wooseok realizes as he kisses at the back of Yohan’s neck, _ Seungyoun just came in his pants_.

He _ knows _ shouldn’t find this so hot, knows he shouldn’t stare at the way Seungyoun’s eyelids flutter shut as he grinds his palm against his groin, knows he shouldn’t want to be at his knees in front of Seungyoun, knows he shouldn’t want to have Seungyoun _ inside of him_, but Wooseok has never felt a fire quite so strong before. It occurs to him that he and Yohan are about to become completely consumed by this blaze, whether they like it or not.

Whether they want it or not.

But Wooseok has come a long way from denying himself of his own desires. He’s not going to hold himself back from the things he wants. Not anymore, because _ this? _This, Wooseok wants.

**X**

Immediately afterwards, Seungyoun runs away without even a single word. Wooseok thinks he must’ve went to the bathroom because he can hear Hangyul banging on a door across the hall asking why Seungyoun has holed himself up in there, asking why Seungyoun randomly decided to take a shit right before they all left for dinner.

Meanwhile, Wooseok and Yohan . . . Wooseok doesn’t know what’s gotten into them, because fifteen minutes later Yohan is clumsily fucking into Wooseok, and the only two things Wooseok can hear are Yohan’s loud whines and his own throbbing heartbeat.

“Hyung,” Yohan whimpers, sloppily mouthing at the older’s collarbone.

“Yeah, pup?” Wooseok asks, his lilt raspy and thin, his breath hitching every time Yohan thrusts into him. He takes a hand and grips the back of Yohan’s thigh, feeling his muscles tense up. Yohan’s breath stutters at the touch; Wooseok only grabs on tighter.

“Want, wa—” Yohan pants as he fucks into Wooseok, trying to keep a steady rhythm and failing miserably. Yohan lifts his head up from where it’s been buried in Wooseok’s shoulder to stare at Wooseok with his big puppy eyes. Wooseok thinks he sees something flash in them, something close to _ hunger_. “Can you, ngh, can you put some of your fingers in me, please?”

Yohan’s far beyond embarrassment now, his lips all puffy and slick with drool—_dear god _ is he a mess, but he doesn’t even seem to care, doesn’t even seem to mind how completely fucked out he is. It makes Wooseok emit a low groan before he’s even realized it, his thumb rubbing at the boy’s wet lips. “My dumb puppy _ who can’t even fuck me right _ wants to be filled like a goddamn slut, huh? How greedy.”

“I, _ hah_, wanna, wanna be filled,” Yohan repeats dumbly. His hips have stilled at this point, barely able to even grind weakly into Wooseok.

“My little whore just wants to be fucked full all the time, huh? Maybe I should plug you up every time you fuck me if you’re gonna be this slutty,” Wooseok muses, muttering directly into Yohan’s ear. “Maybe I should buy one of those puppy tail plugs for you.”

And god he can’t help himself from visualizing Yohan with one of those fluffy tail plugs inside him, crying and whining about how it’s too big, too much, but he ends up fucking down on the carpet for stimulation, coming all by himself without permission. Wooseok takes in a deep breath at that not-too-unattainable fantasy, and he slowly rolls his hips, starting to take over once again.

“Would plug you up and make you _ crawl _ all over our dorm,” he warns. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pup?”

Wooseok can see a tear escape Yohan’s eye, slipping down his flushed cheek, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on. The junction of his ass and Yohan’s cock is already so slippery with lube that all Wooseok has to do is rub around that area to slick up his fingers. He mewls a little bit, and he’s honestly tempted to slip in a finger or two inside _ himself_, right along Yohan’s cock. The temptation is just too good to resist, so Wooseok plays with his own puckered hole for a few seconds, moaning breathily and fucking back onto Yohan’s cock as he dips his fingertips in just enough for the stretch to ache, enjoying the dripping euphoria that shoots down his legs.

“P-please, hyung,” Yohan begs impatiently.

“You’re so spoiled, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok teases, finally bringing his fingers to the cleft of Yohan’s ass. “If you like the idea of being put on display so much, maybe we should invite Seungyounie back here to fuck your greedy asshole, huh?” Wooseok slips two fingers in, pressing them in and out lightly before plunging in to the knuckle.

The memory of Seungyoun staring at Yohan’s body burns so deeply and brightly in Wooseok’s mind. How Seungyoun couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Yohan sitting in between his legs—the boy’s cock being played with like a toy—how Seungyoun could only watch and palm himself over his sweatpants as Yohan rutted wildly into his hand. Wooseok feels lightheaded, like he’s on some sort of power trip, and he can’t stop thinking about Seungyoun, about Yohan and Seungyoun _ together. _

And Yohan, _ oh my god Yohan looks so fucked out right now,_ his tongue slipping past his bottom lip—it’s a habit of his now, at this point—and he’s only able to whine as Wooseok fingers him deep, matching the rhythm of his fingers with the rhythm of his hips. “I’d even bet that he’s thinking about you right now, Yohan-ah. At dinner with the other boys, thinking about how good you look when you get all dumb like this, like all you care about—” Wooseok slips in a third finger, fucking it in harshly, like it’s his punishment, “—is having someone use your cock like a _ toy. _ It’s such a fucking shame, isn’t it? That your cock is this big and you’re too _ useless _to fuck anyone with it.”

Yohan’s face burns red-hot with humiliation, cheeks wet with messy tears. Wooseok wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I wonder if he knows how much you love getting fucked, hm?” Wooseok muses, trying to keep his voice composed as he rides Yohan slow. It's hard to hide how much the boy is affecting him right now, hard to keep his breath even and his voice stable when Yohan looks like _ this_, when Yohan looks _ this _pretty when he cries. And then, with barely a whisper, Wooseok utters, “I wonder if he’s thinking about fucking you, Yohan-ah.”

“P-please,” Yohan begs, like it’s all he can get out.

“Maybe I wouldn’t let him fuck you,” Wooseok deliberates aloud, just to torture Yohan a little more. “Maybe I’d just fuck you open with my fingers like this right in front of him. Maybe I’d get all five of my fingers inside you and just leave you _ gaping _ for him to see. Would you like that, pup?”

Yohan doesn’t know what to do, torn between fucking into Wooseok and fucking back against the fingers inside of him, so he just whines pathetically, hips bucking erratically. Wooseok looks right into his eyes, and he looks so _ lost._ “N-no I, I wanna be _ fucked_, hyung. Wanna be filled up with Seungyounie-hyung’s cock. I, I want Seungyounie-hyung to fill me up,” Yohan confesses. “Want him to, to ruin me like he promised he would.”

And maybe that’s it—maybe that’s the moment where Wooseok absolutely loses it, pressing his fingers deep inside Yohan without any mercy whatsoever, rolling down onto his cock without any regard to his whines.

When Wooseok flips Yohan fully onto his back, head thrown back and thighs splayed out over Yohan’s, heavy cock bouncing with the fervor of his movements, he takes a moment to adore the way Yohan can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut tight, the way his moans are completely incoherent. He wonders what it’d be like if Yohan was filled with more than just fingers, if he was filled with _ Seungyoun’s _ cock, and Wooseok can’t stop wondering if Seungyoun could bring Yohan to ruin like this, if Seungyoun could make Yohan cry and writhe and lose his goddamn mind.

Wooseok wants to see him try.

But then, at some point, for some godforsaken reason, as he’s riding Yohan and watching him fall apart, Wooseok’s thoughts spiral and he starts to wonder what it would be like to ride Seungyoun instead, starts to wonder if he would whine all prettily too, if he would beg as easily as Yohan does—or if he’d fight back, if he’d try and bring Wooseok down with him.

Wooseok finds himself thinking of all the ways he could make Seungyoun _ break_.

**X**

Wooseok didn’t anticipate it to be this easy, but he supposes he should have expected it. All it takes is a little bit of bribing (Hangyul, to stay out of his own bedroom for the next few hours), a little bit of begging (Seungwoo, to turn a blind eye to the chaos), a little bit (read: a lot) of idiocy to have come up with the plan, and just a dash more to even go through with it.

The only thing that kept Wooseok from backing out was the fact that the plan entailed Yohan with a tail plug lodged inside him, soft fabric tying his wrists to the headboard—

Seungyoun’s headboard.

As soon as Seungyoun steps in, spotting where Yohan’s naked and tied up on the bed with some fabric, his eyes dart to Wooseok leisurely jerking Yohan off with a fleshlight.

In all the long, long months Wooseok has known Seungyoun, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen the other boy this _ angry_. He doesn’t think he’s ever been the subject of such anger, either. His eyes have fire in them, and not the good kind, as he walks over to the bed and pulls Wooseok off it, shoving his body up against a wall.

_ God that’s hot_.

“What the fuck,” Seungyoun enunciates, “is this?”

Wooseok gives him a halfhearted, easy grin, trying to keep up the facade of confidence. “It’s whatever you want it to be, Seungyounie.”

Seungyoun’s forehead crumples up. His eyes glance over to where Yohan’s been abandoned, the fleshlight still flimsily sitting atop his cock as he squirms impatiently. Wooseok can see it’s _ now _ that Seungyoun catches sight of the cloth held between Yohan’s teeth, effectively gagging him.

“You two are—” Seungyoun gulps, eyes shaking, hands still at Wooseok’s shoulders, pressing him to the wall, “—_together. _So stop fucking around.”

“But we’re not _ fucking around,_” Wooseok growls, looking up at Seungyoun, straight in the eye. “We know where we stand,” Wooseok whispers, “and we know what _ we _ want. So the question is _ you_. What do you want?”

There isn’t any hesitation in his answer. Wooseok feels himself crumbling. Seungyoun brings his hand to Wooseok’s jaw, two fingers tipping his chin up, and Wooseok feels his heart right-about _ stop_, mouth parting open as Seungyoun leans in. There’s that fire in his eyes, still burning bright, and Wooseok decides he wants to risk it, risk that bad fire he’s always been afraid of, decides that he wants a taste of it (—wants to be completely consumed by it).

Just as their lips are about to brush, he wraps his arms around Seungyoun’s shoulders, pulling him down so their mouths crash together. Seungyoun slips his tongue inside Wooseok’s mouth without any pretense, pushing their bodies close together and it’s almost as if they’re grinding. Seungyoun shoves his knee in between Wooseok’s legs and Wooseok lets him, lets him take control.

He’ll let Seungyoun have his fun for now.

Wooseok lets Seungyoun overwhelm him, lets Seungyoun kiss him till he’s gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Seungyoun pulls back, placing a kiss on Wooseok’s nose and grinning mischievously when he notices that he’s made Wooseok blush even more.

It’s dizzying_. _ Seungyoun’s about to bring their lips together once more, but they’re interrupted by a soft whine from the bed.

They look over in unison, and they’re greeted by the sight of Yohan turned over onto his side, his wrists held to the headboard, now rutting into the fleshlight around his cock with the new angle. He looks so helpless, naked and gagged and tied up and Wooseok feels his legs start to go weak at the sight. Wooseok can feel Seungyoun’s chest heave against his.

“Mngh—” Yohan mumbles out over the cloth gag, eyes teary as he stares at the two of them like they’re the cruelest beings on earth.

“Oh, pup,” Wooseok mocks, “do you want to kiss Seungyounie too?”

Yohan lets out a little noise, something close to _ please, I deserve it,_ so Wooseok gets up on his tiptoes and whispers into Seungyoun’s ear, “Go ahead.”

Seungyoun’s breath stutters before he backs away from Wooseok and walks over to the bed, pupils dilating. He pulls the gag out from Yohan’s mouth, taking a moment to watch as Yohan flusters at the sudden removal. He leans in, just enough for Yohan’s puffy lips to brush his own, and pulls back instantly.

“Hyung,” Yohan whines, lips pouting.

Wooseok wants to see those lips on Seungyoun’s cock, wants to see how swollen and filthy with cum they can get, stretched out on another cock. Oh god, Wooseok wants to make Yohan ache, wants to use him until there’s nothing left.

“Yes, Yohan-ah?” Seungyoun utters. Wooseok watches breathlessly as Seungyoun maneuvers Yohan so that he’s on his back again, then fixes himself so that he’s hovering over the younger boy, knees and elbows caging him in. Seungyoun’s taken hold of the fleshlight around Yohan’s cock, playing with it achingly slow. It’s absolutely obscene, the squelches and whimpers and the lube soaking into the sheets.

Watching from the wall, Wooseok knows how Yohan feels, knows that Yohan is falling deep and falling apart. He wants to see it happen, wants to see Seungyoun take his boyfriend apart piece by piece.

“Not fair,” Yohan pants, pouting his lips, swollen pink.

“Hm?” Seungyoun hums, brushing his thumb with Yohan’s bottom lip. Wooseok finds himself absolutely entranced with the way a few strands of hair fall over Seungyoun’s eyes, with the way Seungyoun never seems to lose focus, with how effortlessly he’s controlling Yohan right now. “I don’t quite think you deserve it,” Seungyoun rasps, and it might be one of the hottest things Wooseok has ever heard him say. “You and Wooseokie gave me quite a show the other day—it made me realize that all your mouth is good for is sucking cock, Yohan-ah.” 

An impossibly pink blush blooms on Yohan’s face; even Wooseok can feel how hot his cheeks burn. “Please kiss me,” Yohan pleads. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Wooseok decides to speak up for the first time since letting Seungyoun do as he pleases. “Why don’t you show him how good you can be, puppy?”

Yohan seems confused at first, but then his eyes light up a little bit. “Okay.”

On the other hand, Seungyoun doesn’t really catch what Wooseok means, so Wooseok simply grins, sits on the bed, and settles himself on the other side of Yohan. “Ask him for permission.”

It’s hard for Yohan to sound out coherent words with how teasingly Seungyoun is toying with the fleshlight, but he tries his best. “H-hyung, please let me, let me suck you off?”

A low noise escapes Seungyoun’s throat before he quickly goes to strips himself of his clothes. However, Wooseok is impatient, just as impatient as Yohan, and he decides to help the other boy out by taking over. After Wooseok pulls the shirt off his torso, Seungyoun looks at him in surprise. Wooseok impulsively pushes him onto his back, a hand touching the gun tattoo above his hip, the other palming at his crotch. He crawls on top of Seungyoun as they make out filthily _ right next to Yohan._

The way Seungyoun kisses is anything but languid, but he’s much less eager than Yohan. Confident, Wooseok would describe it. Seungyoun kisses with confidence, kisses slow like there’s no doubt in his head that he’s in control. Wooseok almost wants to give in—almost. 

He brings his thigh up to grind it against Seungyoun’s crotch, smiling into the kiss whenever Seungyoun’s breath stutters with a broken moan. Wooseok loves the sound of that, loves the sound of Seungyoun starting to crumble.

Wooseok pulls back eventually, gazing down at Seungyoun as wildfire burns in his stomach. Seungyoun tries to follow Wooseok’s lips, but Wooseok places a hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

“You’d better get naked soon,” Wooseok mutters to Seungyoun. He glances over at Yohan who hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of the two of them, and he says, “Poor puppy might cry if he doesn’t get a cock inside his mouth soon.”

The plug inside Yohan is lodged so deep that when Wooseok presses against the plastic base halfheartedly, Yohan’s entire body spasms and he clenches around the plug. Seeing as Seungyoun’s gonna need a little bit longer to remove all his clothes, Wooseok starts to remove the fleshlight entirely, just to see how Yohan reacts, and—

Yohan’s entire back arches, his cock bouncing from the sudden removal. It’s glistening with lube and it’s drooping so pathetically because of his size. Yohan can’t do anything but writhe and beg for Wooseok to touch him, but Wooseok only laughs.

“You’re so mean to him,” Seungyoun comments, finally stripped of all his clothes.

Wooseok, however, still has all of his clothes on, so Seungyoun chooses to return the favor and help him out in turn. When Seungyoun’s got him stripped to just his bottoms, Wooseok remarks, “Mean? If you think this is mean, you’re in for a surprise.”

Seungyoun chuckles. “I don’t doubt that, doll.”

And that—that catches Wooseok off guard. Lips parting, he asks, “_Doll?_”

“ ‘cause you’re pretty like one,” Seungyoun says casually, grinning at Wooseok before he puts all his attention on the youngest boy. Wooseok tells his gentle heart to calm down; he doesn’t think he can take any more comments like that without some sort of dam inside him breaking loose.

When Yohan finally, _ finally _ gets Seungyoun’s full care, his pout transforms into a sort of nervous smile. Wooseok thinks it’s cute—but then again, Wooseok finds everything about Yohan cute.

“Are you good with this, Yohan-ah?” Seungyoun asks, pinching one of Yohan’s nipples just for fun.

Yohan nods his head, his fluffy hair bouncing with excitement. 

It isn’t until Seungyoun is resting the head of his dick atop Yohan’s tongue that Wooseok realizes the full extent of his hunger, that he realizes how much he wants to see Seungyoun inside Yohan, how much he wants Seungyoun inside him too.

Wooseok hears a breathy moan escape one of them the moment that Seungyoun pushes the rest of his cock inside of Yohan’s mouth, gliding smoothly along Yohan’s tongue, and it takes Wooseok a solid ten seconds to realize that it was _ him _ who made the noise. It’s just that—

Yohan’s thick lips stretch around Seungyoun’s cock so nicely that it makes Wooseok think about how perfect Yohan is to be used like this, how perfectly he was made for this.

How perfectly he was _ made for Wooseok. _

Wooseok is possessive and he has a terrible jealous streak, but he’s wants to see Seungyoun fuck his boyfriend’s mouth so bad it scares him.

Yohan’s trying to bob his head, trying to suck Seungyoun’s cock as best he can, but the angle makes it difficult for him to do anything but sit there and _ take it. _So he does.

And Seungyoun does ends up fucking his mouth, rubbing away a tear that’s slipped from Yohan’s waterline. Wooseok gulps down a deep breath when he notices how much Seungyoun’s thrusts make Yohan’s throat spasm.

“How fucking pathetic,” Wooseok comments. “All you want is a cock inside your mouth—but you don’t even know how to use your mouth, so you just let yourself be used, is that it?”

Seungyoun shivers at the words, moaning loud at the degradation that isn’t even aimed at him. It’s lovely, the way that, when Seungyoun throws his head back, his black hair sweeps back and Wooseok can get a clear look of his face, of the sheen on his skin that glows with the light.

“Hey, Seungyoun,” Wooseok says. “You see that tail plug inside of him?”

Seungyoun’s thrusts don’t slow down, even when he groans out a _ yeah, yeah I did._

Wooseok places his hand on Yohan’s inner thigh, high enough for Yohan to feel on edge and close enough to his ass that he can pull the plug out a little. “D’ya wanna know why he’s wearing that?” Wooseok pushes the plug back in, and he begins a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts. “That day you walked in on us, I ended up riding him after you ran out, and as I did—he _ begged _ me to put my fingers inside of him. He’s a little slut who loves feeling full even when he’s fucking me.”

Then he removes the tail plug completely, leaving Yohan sopping and gaping and _ open_. Wooseok wraps his arm around Seungyoun’s abdomen, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he sucks on his earlobe, trailing messy kisses down his neck and down his back, mouthing at his new tattoo.

“But I think he’d like a real cock inside his ass.”

Seungyoun pulls out of Yohan’s mouth with a groan, and Yohan is left panting, tongue sticking out like a dumb little puppy, whimpering at the loss. Wooseok can’t resist shoving two fingers deep inside his mouth just to make him gag. He pulls out and circles his wet fingertips all over Yohan’s nipples.

Wooseok tips Yohan’s chin up, forcing him to keep eye contact with _ Seungyoun _ and asks him, “Wouldn’t you, pup?”

“Yes,” Yohan moans, voice quivering because he can’t look away from Seungyoun, no matter how much he wishes, “I want—want that. Want you.”

“What do you say, Seungyounie?”

Seungyoun grins.

**X**

The euphoric burn of being filled and fucked full is something that Wooseok will never get tired of. 

Sitting on Yohan’s cock, mouth lazily pressed against Yohan’s, Wooseok lets himself be taken along with the rhythm of Seungyoun’s thrusts. It overwhelms him, the way that Yohan’s cock fucks into him without it even being Yohan who sets the pace. It overwhelms him, and god does it overwhelm Yohan who’s overstimulated on both ends. It’s a wonder he hasn’t come yet; Wooseok has an inkling he’s been hanging on by a fraying string since they started.

His and Yohan’s bodies are thrust together as they messily make out with one another, Yohan on his back as Seungyoun fucks him open, hips jutting up into Wooseok. He isn’t used to getting fucked, so the stretch for him burns even more, but he’s taking it so well, taking it so deliciously.

“Baby, do you feel good?” Wooseok asks, voice barely sounding out. He’s embarrassed by how wrecked he sounds, but he puts it aside, Yohan’s cock fucking deep into him.

Now that they’ve removed the fabric tying Yohan to the headboard, Yohan’s hands have naturally gravitated to grab Wooseok’s hands, lacing their fingers together, holding on tight. Wooseok thinks it’s to keep himself grounded.

“Feel, feel full, ‘nd good,” Yohan mumbles. Each time he tries to take a breath, he’s interrupted by one of Seungyoun’s thrusts. “Seungyoun-hyung is so good.”

Wooseok hears a chuckle from behind. “_You two _ are the ones who are good for me,” he remarks, placing a palm on Wooseok’s ass cheek. It finally occurs to Wooseok the exact nature of the view Seungyoun has right now of him: his ass spread around Yohan’s cock, his own cock splayed out and rubbing against Yohan’s stomach. 

Seungyoun hooks his thumb inside Wooseok’s hole, watching as Wooseok quivers at the touch, laughing as Yohan lets out a confused whimper. “You both look so good like that, bodies pressed together all breathy and helpless. It’s cute.”

“I am _ not _ helpless,” Wooseok argues, glaring back at Seungyoun, but he can’t deny the lilt in his voice.

“Really?” Seungyoun teases. “Then what would you do if I did this—?” He slips a finger into Wooseok, sliding alongside Yohan’s dick.

Wooseok gasps, body jerking forward and grinding against Yohan’s as Seungyoun pushes into the knuckle. A choked breath fills the air between them, and Wooseok sees spots of black fill his vision.

“What can you do, other than writhe and whine like you are right now?” Seungyoun asks, his thrusts speeding up. Wooseok feels powerless, but he isn’t about to answer Seungyoun, isn’t about to risk stuttering or moaning in response. He can’t let Seungyoun win, can’t let him take control, but, but what _ can _ he do? “I’m not even fucking you, babe, and you’re like this. Imagine what would happen if it was just the two of us—I bet you’d fall apart even faster, bet you’d cry just like Yohanie here, maybe you’d _ beg.”_

Wooseok, fuck, Wooseok feels dizzy in a different way. It’s different from the power high he gets when Yohan drops to his knees and sticks his tongue out, different from the lightheadedness he feels when he sees Yohan lying on his back, ready to just take it. Wooseok doesn’t know how to describe it—he just knows that it’s foreign, it’s _ new_.

And Yohan, this is new to him too. Yohan’s never seen Wooseok not in control, so this—god this must bring fire through his veins, blooming like flowers on volcanic soil.

“Never, _ asshole,_” Wooseok manages to grunt out, deciding to fight back. He sits up, and it takes everything he has. Yohan’s cock throbs deep inside of him, and Wooseok breathes in deep—it’s overwhelming. Everything about this is overwhelming, even the stupid amount of trust he feels in Seungyoun right now. Maybe it’s not enough to let go completely, but it’s enough for now—it’s enough for him to release Yohan’s hands, lean back, and rest against Seungyoun’s chest before he tries to take control of the pace. He places one of his hands on Yohan’s abs, the other stabilizing on the bed as he rolls his hips.

Seungyoun only chuckles, tucking his chin over Wooseok’s shoulder, his own body stilling so that Wooseok can move freely. “Poor little Yohanie,” Seungyoun utters, lips tilted upwards to press against Wooseok’s ear, raspy and hot in a way that makes Wooseok feel like crumbling. “Just like a little toy in between us, huh? Nothing more than that, right, Wooseok-ah?” he adds. And as he does, he wraps an unexpected hand around Wooseok’s cock, starting to stroke him in full. “Maybe you can be like that for me, some day. I wonder if you could take it as well as he does.”

He slips in a second finger.

Wooseok’s hips jolt upwards, fucking into Seungyoun’s hand and fucking down onto Yohan’s cock and Seungyoun’s two fingers. He looks down to Yohan beneath him, and Seungyoun is right—he’s taking it so well, so obediently, but that isn’t a surprise. Yohan lives off obedience, easy and wordless submission. The sweat that coats his body creates a light sort of sheen that Wooseok adores. He just looks so good like that, so good that Wooseok unwillingly starts to imagine what Seungyoun was describing—

_ What if it was him? _

“You’re thinking about it,” Seungyoun whispers, “aren’t you?”

“God, you fucking wish,” Wooseok lies, pushing the thought away from his mind. Maybe he’ll save it for another time. “You get off on this, don’t you? The thought of me being good for you. The thought of me _ submitting _ to you. Dreamed of the moment you’d get me on my knees, get me on my stomach, cage me in, right?”

Wooseok wonders if Yohan has some sort of penchant for this, for lying all quietly and listening as he and Seungyoun try and pull each other apart, because each time he glances at Yohan, he sees the youngest boy look more and more flushed, more and more fucked out. A part of him expects Yohan to say something for once, to make more than his usual incoherent whimpers, but Yohan seems content just feeling full, content with Wooseok just sitting on his cock.

“And if I did?”

“Then you’ll be disappointed.”

In all truth: Wooseok isn’t _ too _disgusted by the thought—but he won’t ever let Seungyoun know that. He won’t ever let Seungyoun find out that all the inhibitions deep inside of his stomach are starting to burn deliciously.

There’s no fun in that, after all.

“You? Disappoint me?” Seungyoun asks. “Never.”

Wooseok sighs; he feels like this is all starting to come to a head. Neither of them have won but both of them are undoubtedly victors.

“Next time we do this, I’m gonna ride the fuck out of you.”

Seungyoun laughs. “And I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, _ doll_.”

“Do your worst, asshole.”

* * *

**outtake:**

Around 7 p.m., Seungwoo walks into the room to call the three of them for dinner. Wooseok isn’t sure how they forgot to lock the door _ again_, but he’s also a little affronted that Seungwoo didn’t even bother to knock. However, as soon as Seungwoo walks into the room, he’s faced with the sight of Wooseok cuddled into Seungyoun’s chest with Yohan spooning him from behind. None of them have clothes on, although a blanket is loosely (and uselessly) draped over their lower bodies.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

A full minute passes where Yohan, Wooseok, and Seungyoun just stare at Seungwoo, and Seungwoo just stares back.

With a cheeky grin, Seungyoun cheerfully breaks the silence. “Would you like to join us next time, hyu—”

Seungwoo slams the door shut so violently that Wooseok is afraid it will genuinely break behind him.

Seungyoun blinks. “So . . . I take that as a no?”

**Author's Note:**

> did yohan ever get to kiss seungyoun? did wooseok ever get to ride seungyoun? did seungyoun ever get to fuck wooseok into the mattress?
> 
> also please read my yocat height difference poem i wrote last night. shakespeare who?
> 
> _wooseok is small_  
_and he’s a stick_  
_whereas yohan is tall_  
_but also quite thick_


End file.
